


Car Wash

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce appreciates the effort Dick gives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



He knows it is a deliberate thing. He can see it in the way Dick stretches fully to wash one spot on the car, when it is more accessible from the other side.

That doesn't stop Bruce from appreciating the effort and the effect. That Dick wants to tease him, to distract him from a city that is mercifully quiet speaks volumes in the quiet of the cave.

The computer is put on automatic monitoring as the large vigilante rises from his chair.

After all, it would be a serious shame to waste the effort Dick has put into this.


End file.
